Learning to Walk Away
by Dimitri x3
Summary: I suck at summaries! Summary inside, give it a try plase? *R&R*
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! This is a story thats been rattling around in my head for a while and i realise thatyes the whole human thing has been done before but i really wanted to give it a try! Summary below and ive only posted an extract from what im writing to see what you all think. Can i get at least one review before i post chapter 1? Its very dis-heartening when your not sure if anyone likes it or even reads it! Thanks, enjoy this littlem extract!**_

_**Dimitrix3**_

_Summary: Rose was your average school girl, that was until she transferred to England 2 years ago. From that day her life was turned upside down. Only having one person she could trust... Herself. Or is that really true, will the new people that enter her life change her mind, or will they just prove her right._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Extract:<span>**

"Your just a little tart who cant take it that I've moved on!" he screeched.

"Honestly? You think I care that your with _that_?" I replied.

"Excuse me! Look at me compared to you! Your nothing compared to me!" his new little toy shouted. Though little would be the last word I ever used for her.

"Well yeah! Look at the size of you compared to me! If I stood behind you I'd get lost" I retorted.

"Rose! Please just let this go and come back to class with me" my best friend pleaded.

Well… little did I know this would be the last day I _could_ walk away from this and just go back to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm extra sorry about not updating in forever! My laptop had a mental break down and I had college, blah blah blah. Lame excuses I know! But I have a chapter so please dont be angry :D. I have managed to pass my writers block at 5 o'clock in the morning. Never a good thing. I May write another chapter later because I feel extra bad about not updating.  
>Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I<strong> _heart _**you! You all made my day!  
><strong>**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

><p>Well. Looks like everything was going just great. I was practically being dragged by my best friend away from my ex in front of nearly everyone at school. Well college as they call it over here. Not that it makes any difference to me, I'm only here so I have somewhere to live. Reaching the destination Lissa was heading for she dragged me into the toilets and locked the door behind her.<p>

"Rose, how could you have done something like that" she exclaimed.

"Me? Me do something like that?" I practically screamed "he was the one who started it Liss and you know it, you where there for Christ's sake!"

"Yes Rose, but you didn't have to provoke Ivan more" she replied calmly

Why is it whenever she spoke to me in that British accent of hers I couldn't get mad at her? I sighed.

"Look… its not my fault ok. I broke up with him, he's just trying to mend that broken ego of his."

"I know" she sighed "but what are you going to do about Dimitri?"

"What about him?" I asked.

"Well, once he hears about this he isn't going to be happy."

"Oh who cares about him, the only difference between him and Ivan is Dimirti's ego is bigger! If that's even possible, I mean Ivan is a total jer-"

"Stop babbling… You know this is going to cause major problems now"

"Who cares" I huffed, unlocking the door to the girls toilets and walking out.

"I'm late for class, catch you later Liss!" I called over my shoulder, having no intention of actually going.

On my way to my care I couldn't help but think how my life went so wrong. Two years ago I was at home in America with my family and friends and best friends I have grown up with my whole life. Don't get me wrong, Lissa is my best friend and everything but nothing or no-one can replace your best friends that have been through everything with you. I sighed internally, Mase. I missed him so much yet didn't have the guts to call or text him. I was ashamed and no doubt he would be ashamed of me too. Then you had Dimitri, who had been in America with me since I was a kid. Moving from Russia, to America then to England. What was with that anyway? I never really got the reason as to why he moved here. Since he got here and met Ivan, he'd changed. From being the kind hearted boy who lived down the road and always stuck up for girls is now the man who picked them up and tossed them aside like they where toys.

Lissa was right. I am in trouble with him, but right now I really couldn't care. The reason I am in trouble? I messed with his pal Ivan. True he wasn't happy with me when he found out we where together but it made a change from us pretending to hate each other. Out in public we acted repulsed by the other, only because neither of us wanted to be associated with the other, but when we where alone in each others apartments we got on like a house on fire… As to be expected by people who grew up together.

Finally reaching my car I got in and drove to the only place I could really find peace. The countryside. Honestly I didn't even know the name of what the place was called I just happened to come across it one day, memorising the route I often visited it. It was like a beach but I refused to call it that. Beaches where for when the weather was hot and sunny but it never was here. Always cloudy and often raining which often affected my mood. When I arrived today I noticed another car in the parking lot. Rare for here considering it was about to rain, all I could see walking along the sand was bright red hair. Instantly my mind flew to my best friend over in the states. Mason. Turning off the engine and cautiously climbing out of the car I tried to focus on the pacing boy on the beach. Walking towards him instinctively I called out a name.

"Mason?" I shouted.

The red haired boy turned around to face me.

"Excuse me?" he called back in a perfect accent.

Nope, not my Mase.

"Sorry, wrong person" I smiled and turned to walk away.

"Hey!" hey shouted "Wait!"

Stopping in place and plastering a fake smile across my face before turning around, I faced him, as he was coming closer I could see the differences from him and Mason. Instead of blue eyes he had brown mixed with green, hazel or something like that? I didn't know. He was also a lot taller than him and a little more well built with a tan.

"Yeah?" I asked, irritation colouring my voice.

"How did you find this place?" he asked, obviously curious.

"I came across it one day and have been coming here ever since" I replied.

"James" he smiled, extending his hand.

"Rose" I replied shaking his hand briskly before pulling my hand back. "Look I'm not here for small talk or anything, sorry to disturb you but I thought you where someone else"

"I realised that when you called out a name different to my own" he chuckled.

"Oh, a smart-ass, lucky me, anyway see you" I said before turning on my heel and walking to my car.

"I hope so" he shouted to me.

As I turned to look at him he winked before running across the beach.

"Damn these English guys" I hissed.

"ROSE! YOU GET OVER HERE AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF RIGHT NOW!" a voice I would recognise anywhere bellowed.

Great, to top off my day I had a Russian jailer to deal with.

**Reviewing makes me happy, which means more **_hearting _**everyone, which means quicker updates! Press that button, you know you want to :P.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK i'm a really bad person! I know its been like, forever and i am really really really really really sorry! But i come bearing a new chapter :D... I realise this story is really slow at the moment but so far these have been just to get the story started, thankfully i have broken through my writers block and have some great ideas and story lines coming your way! But hey good news... Pottermore is now open to the public! Horaayyyy :D, Enjoy this chapter!**

**Oh and i havent done one of these yet!**

**DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to the great writer Richelle Mead! Story line belongs to yours truly ).**

* * *

><p>Grumbling to myself I stomped over to my car where Dimitri stood leaning against the hood of my car. Worried he would be pissed I glanced at his face inconspicuously. Yep… he was definitely pissed. His face slightly reddening and hands balled up into fists crossed against his chest. Finally reaching him and standing directly in front of him he stood up straight.<p>

"What?" I snapped before he could say anything.

"Who in the HELL do you think you are!" he started "Where do you get off taking to Ivan like that, after everything he has done for yo-"

"Done for _me_?" I screeched "You've got it wrong Dimitri, anything he has ever done he has done for himself or for you! Don't think because he has helped you out that he was helping me. I wouldn't take his help anyway and you know that!"

"Why are you here" he said abruptly.

"Excuse me?"

"Here, why did you come here?" he asked, curiosity burning in his voice.

"What does that have anything to do with you? How did you find me anyway?" I countered.

"I followed you" he said simply, shrugging his shoulders heading toward his own car.

By the time I had formed a coherent sentence he was already driving off into the distance.

Later that day I arrived back to my apartment… Well our apartment since I shared with Dimitri. He had managed to get kicked out of his place the other week for not paying up on the rent. Typical of the 'new' him. If you had told me last year that I would move to England and have to put my home up for Dimitri because he wouldn't pay the rent I would laugh in your face before smacking it. Now? I expected it sooner than it actually happened.

Huffing I threw my bag by the door and went to get some food. I decided to make myself a cheese toastie and sat at my kitchen counter. I was thankful for the way England worked… Had I been in America I would still have been in high school, here in England I had a choice to go to college or just get a job and work for the rest of my life, get my own place and do anything I wanted since I was 18 and legal for everything now. Thankfully my 'dad' had helped me out a bit by getting me this place and paying for most of the rent, although I did have to get a job to pay for everything else e.g food, water, clothes etc. If I was honest this place was a bit big for one anyway. Two bedrooms -an extra just in case I had guests- a huge kitchen, an en suite as well as a normal bathroom and a large living room. Luckily for me it would come in handy with a certain Russian running around the place.

After eating and cleaning up the place it was 7.00pm. I went into my bedroom and got changed into some trainers, tracksuit bottoms and a hoodie that was way too big for me to go running. On my way out I grabbed my keys that I left in the bowl by the door and locked up also leaving my cell. Nobody would call since they all knew I went running around this time. Plugging my headphones into my iPod I started off down the street. The rhythmic motion of running always helped me calm down and sort through anything going through my mind. Often I would see vast green fields as I ran and picture myself running through them. Running and never stopping, being able to leave all my troubles behind, and never having to face them. That's normally when I turned around and went home but today I didn't want to just do what was expected. Seeing the sun set, leaving vast colours of oranges, pinks and reds across the sky, I wanted to run, run and never look back again but that's how I got here in the first place. I ran from what I couldn't handle, from what meant everything to me. I turned left and hopped over a wooden gate breathing heavily looking at the endless sea of green grass in front of me. That's when I ran. Once I started I couldn't stop, it was so exhilarating, up until I seen someone ahead of me. Hair pitch black and pale skin, running. I stopped dead in my tracks, not being able to push myself just one step further.

"Christian" I whispered. Tears building in my eyes.

_-flashback-_

"_Come on Rosie! See if you can catch me" Christian shouted to me as I sat on the brick wall that surrounded the academy. _

"_No Christian, its not right being out here… You heard what Alberta said, there's a murderer on the loose! Please come inside with me" I pleaded, looking around hesitantly._

"_Oh I see! The famous Rose Hathaway is _**scared**_" he laughed "just wait until I tell everyone about this"_

"_You wouldn't" I said menacingly._

"_Yes I would, that is unless you can stop me" he grinned before taking off._

"_You are so on!" I shouted running after him._

_-end flashback-_

No, there is no way its him. It cant be, but what if it was? What if this was my second chance.

"Christian?" I screamed.

The figure stopped and turned to face me, at first I couldn't make out and of their features because they where quite ahead of me. I blinked a few times, trying to see if they had those ice blue eyes I remember.

The mystery person turned and run, but not before I could make out the whisper I heard that came from their lips.

"Well if its isn't the famous Rose."

* * *

><p><strong>Second note (ew. two in one chapter!) But please dont hate me for leaving this on a cliff hanger :D. Reviews mean faster updates! 3<strong>


End file.
